Rough Diamonds and Flighty Sparrows
by Lyowyn
Summary: Slash. William has some issues to work out, but,what with him being William and all, Elizabeth has to work them out for him. She sails to Tortuga to enlist the help of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, and bumps into an interesting redhead along the way.
1. Rough Diamonds

Author's Note: I just started re-working this story and it might be a little while before I get another chapter up, but at the very least the formatting will be a lot better. The first chapter is in Elizabeth's POV. Also, I started writing this before Dead Man's Chest or At World's End came out, so it might not be entirely accurate in some respects.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

Rough Diamonds and Flighty Sparrows

Chapter One

Rough Diamonds

I look down at the thin white scar running across the palm of my hand, the same hand that now bears my wedding band, and I remember a lady's parasol floating in the blue depths of the Caribbean. I remember that parasol being battered against the hull of the ship upon which I rode, bound for Port Royal. That was how it started: with a parasol floating on the waves. I often wonder who it belonged to. If I hadn't spotted that parasol, if it hadn't been there, I may have went below deck and never spotted young William Turner floating there in the water with his pirate medallion. It was a parasol that brought us together, the three of us, bound together now by the brand-like scars on our hands.

Jack didn't come to the wedding; Will sent word to him from Tortuga. I think Will took Jack's absence at our nuptials rather hard. I think he misses the pirate, and for my part I do too. William doesn't seem content to be a blacksmith anymore; he longs for the sea. I hear it in his voice, and I see it in his eyes. Will spends far too much time away from me as of late.

I've begun to go mad from pure neglect and I've resolved to go to Tortuga and find Jack Sparrow, to bring him back and make things the way they were before. I've decided to go to Tortuga tomorrow after Will leaves for the blacksmith shop. The Black Pearl is never long absent from port in Tortuga; Captain Sparrow's lust for women, rum, and general debauchery is far too great to allow such things. I am in confidence that if The Pearl is not at port when I arrive, it will be within the week.

The morning arrives far more quickly than I would have hoped, and William shows no change in attitude. Yet I have no second thoughts; I am firmly set in what I am about to do. For my own protection I have opted to depart and remain in the guise of a man. Considering the type of scoundrels that frequent Tortuga, I see this as a wise move.

I tie my hair back and put on one of Will's hats. I don a loose leather coat to hide my womanly attributes. A pair of soft trousers and Will's old boots and I look the part of a young man. Perhaps a slightly more well-bred man then one would normally find in Tortuga, but a man just the same.

I keep my head down the entire way to the harbor. Will was practicing with his swords when I went by the blacksmith shop. He didn't notice me, but in his present state I doubt he would have noticed me if I'd paraded down the street to loud fanfares in the nude.

I soon find myself standing on the dock, looking up at the ship I am about to board. The Hanged Man is a merchant vessel, a rickety old ship crewed by the kind of people you could tell had engaged in some kind of piracy at one point or another. It had taken me nearly three weeks to secure passage to Tortuga, as the types of ships that go that way are not usually the same ships that dock in Port Royal. It took a stiff bribe to change my name in the ship's ledger to Franklin Sparrow. I planned to claim to be Jack's nephew in order to find him more easily.

I boarded the ship lithely with an air of confidence. Will's boots felt funny on my feet and caused me to adopt a gait somewhat reminiscent of Jack's staggered and drunken steps.

"You Mr. Sparrow?" I heard from behind me.

"Aye," I answered spinning on my heels, "I be Frank."

"Captain John Mathews at your service," the man said inclining his head. "The rest of the crew is still at the pub, but they should be here shortly."

"Good," I answered. "Do you know when we'll reach Tortuga?"

The Captain looked at the sails and then the sky, "The wind is blowing in the right direction and the sky is clear. We'll reach Tortuga tonight. The boys'll want to get there as soon as possible, if ye know what I mean." He laughed and nudged me painfully in the ribs

"Yes," I smiled and chuckled a bit, utterly disgusted.

"Ah, here the boys come now," the Captain said grinning.

It was worse than I had expected. The lot of them looked worse than the former crew of The Black Pearl. As long as they thought I was a man I figured I'd be all right. But then again I wasn't so sure, considering the treatment Barbossa's crew gave my beloved husband. I would put nothing past a sailor, especially a pirate.

"Mr. Sparrow, if I may introduce you to my first mate," the Captain gestured and a man with curly red hair stepped forward. His hair seemed oddly soft at his shoulders, he wore black leather over his small frame, and his green eyes glinted under the brim of his black hat. "This is Nat Rickman, and a finer man you'd never meet," the Captain said heartily and slapped him on the back. Once Nat had gone to the helm the Captain whispered to me, "He's a eunuch, but still a fine first mate."

This struck me as something Jack would find hilarious; I fought the impulse to laugh myself, but couldn't suppress a slight smile.

"Well, Mr. Sparrow, you can go below deck and rest now if ye want, we won't be having lunch for a couple hours, I can have someone wake you then if you want," the Captain said, once more gazing over the horizon.

"I'd like to help the crew if it's all the same." I smiled at the look of surprise on the Captain's face.

"You seem a bit young and well bred to be a sailor, if ye'll beg my pardon Mr. Sparrow," the Captain said scrutinizing me.

"I've had a bit of experience," I said smiling. I looked forward to the chance to work on the ship. I missed the sea as much as Will did.

"Well go and talk to me first mate then. He'll give ye a job to do." With this the Captain marched off below deck.

I went to the helm to talk to Nat. I stood to his right side as he stared off into space, he seemed deep in concentration and I didn't want to interrupt him. I waited a few minutes and was about to tap him on the shoulder when he startled me by speaking.

"You're awfully small for a pirate," he said without moving his gaze.

"Who told you I was a pirate," I said taken aback.

"No one had to; I can see it in your eyes." He paused for a moment, "Just like no one had to tell me you are a woman, but that wasn't your eyes."

I stared at him in shocked silence. "How?" was all I could manage.

For the first time he turned to me, his green eyes glittering. "If you want people to think you're a man, you could do with showing a little less cleavage." He pointed to my chest where the topmost button on my coat had come undone.

I buttoned it quickly and looked back the way the Captain had gone.

"Don't worry," Nat said, chuckling to himself. "There's no way he noticed, he's drunk off his ass. He probably wouldn't have noticed you were a woman if you'd been wearing a dress, or nothing at all for that matter."

I looked worriedly around at the crew wondering if my red headed friend had perked anyone's interest.

"Don't worry about them either; the lot of them spent the past two days at the pub." He smiled good-naturedly.

"Not you?" I asked, never having met a sailor who didn't drink.

"No, I'm not against having a drink. Rum is good. But their little revels don't really appeal to me." He paused for a moment then continued, "You don't have to worry about me telling your little secret to anyone either." He stared at me for a moment, "Do me a favor though. Steer the ship while I go below deck and make sure our esteemed Captain isn't drowning in a puddle of his own vomit. Or even worse and he's depleting the ship's supply of rum; that could only result in mutiny. You can't imagine what these miscreants are like when they're sober or, worse yet, hung-over."

I laughed, finding myself oddly attracted to this outspoken man. Such a waste if he was in fact a eunuch. I took the wheel and listened to his instructions.

"Just keep her going straight and stay away from the rocks, I won't be long." He disappeared below deck and I was alone at the helm.

I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel good to be controlling that great ship. But it quickly came to an end as Nat, true to his word, returned shortly after he left.

He came to stand by my shoulder. "Our esteemed Captain has passed out below deck," Nat said this smiling." He did not make to take the wheel away from me so I continued steering the ship. "Poor man won't be awake for Tortuga, I fear, and he was so looking forward to it. Can't very well wake him up though, it's frightfully bad luck." Nat chuckled again.

He sat down, leaning his back against my leg. "Tell me Frank," he asked smiling at his own wit. "Why Sparrow? Any particular reason? It does seem a trifle ostentatious if you're trying to be unobtrusive."

"It seemed appropriate."

"Ah, you do know Jack then!" He jumped up and spun to face me.

"Yes," I said, treading carefully around the subject. Captain Jack Sparrow seems the type of person to have both many friends and many enemies. Nat seemed enthusiastic though. "I'm looking for him actually."

"Aye, I see. That'd be why you'd be wanting to go to Tortuga, I thought it was odd for a woman to be going to Tortuga even if she was dressed as a man. There's not much in Tortuga besides whores, and I didn't really think that was what you'd be wanting." He paused thinking for a moment, "Than again Jack isn't much more than a whore himself. Don't get me wrong he's a fine pirate but if that kohl around his eyes isn't an invitation, I don't know what is!"

At this it was all I could do to keep from rolling around on the deck.

Nat pointed out to sea, "Head towards those rocks and stick to the shoreline."

I corrected our course. "Tell me, how is it that you know Jack so well?" I asked Nat.

"That's a bit of a long story I'm afraid," Nat said, avoiding the question. "I would like run into the old scallywag again though. When we reach Tortuga, perhaps I will escort you ashore. Tortuga is no place for a woman, and besides my fortunes aren't improving any on this ship anyway. After Tortuga we go back to Port Royal for supplies and it's back to sea for 9 more months. If Captain Mathews makes one more pass at me I swear I'm going to slit his throat. Bloody bastard thinks I'm a eunuch." Nat rolled his eyes.

I laughed again, "Nat you are by far the oddest man I've ever met."

"And you, Frank, are by far the oddest woman I have ever had the pleasure to encounter." He pursed his lips, "Taa, love."

With this he jumped down onto the lower deck and ran across to the front of the ship. He climbed up onto the back of the ship's figurehead, a mermaid with flowing hair wearing a necklace of human skulls with a hangman's rope in one hand. He stood lithely on her fin wrapping his arms around her and placing his hands over her wooden breasts. He laid the side of his head against the back of hers. "Luna, my Luna! Where have you been all my life?"

I just shook my head at him; this Nat fellow was an odd man indeed: perhaps even more so than my beloved Captain Sparrow.


	2. Rampant Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean

Rough Diamonds and Flighty Sparrows

Chapter Two

Rampant Reunion

When we finally reached Totuga it had long since grown dark. Nat explained that he would not be returning and that control of the ship should be left in the hands of the Quartermaster until the Captain regained consciousness long enough to appoint a new first mate.

After this Nat took my arm and escorted me off the ship, much to the confusion of the drunken crew.

"Have you been to Tortuga before?" Nat asked me.

"No," I answered, looking around.

"Then I imagine you're in for quite a surprise. Tortuga is really no place for a lady." He smiled. "I didn't see The Black Pearl moored anywhere; did you?"

"No."

"Ah well, she'll be here in a couple of days no doubt," Nat said reassuringly. "Especially if Gibbs is in Jack's crew again. That superstitious bastard would never let a woman on board; the boys'll be in need of some female company."

"Last I knew of it both Anamaria and Gibbs were sailing as crew of The Black Pearl."

Nat grinned, "For the most part Anamaria hardly counts as a person at all, male or female. Not that she would consider fornicating with any of her shipmates. Besides it would be better to call a typhoon down upon yourself than to invoke her wrath."

I began to laugh and then gasp as we were presented with Tortuga in all it's raucous glory. I had imagined what Tortuga would look like judging from William's descriptions, but his descriptions must have been censored greatly for my benefit, because the scene presented before me was beyond my wildest imaginings.

Nat must have sensed my discomfort because he pulled me closer to him. "Let's go to the pub," he said softly, "If Jack is here that's where he'll be."

Jack was not in Tortuga, but the pub seemed a good place to wait for him, and I needed a drink anyway.

It was three days before Jack finally wandered drunkenly into the pub, and in that time I had come to know Nat quite well. We were sitting at a table drinking rum when Jack came in. I didn't see him, I don't know if Nat saw him or not, though it would not have surprised me if he had.

I was in deep thought when I heard his voice behind me, "William! I'd recognize that hat anywhere! What would Elizabeth say if she knew you were here, ye scurvy pirate dog?"

I turned around in my chair and looked him in his kohl-lined eyes.

His eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Elizabeth! Bloody Hell! What would William say if he knew you were here?"

I glared at him, "Jack sit down! And don't say my name. Here have some rum."

He sat down and eagerly emptied the flagon of rum. Nat left to get him another.

"What the hell are you doing here Elizabeth?"

"I came here to find you, Jack, and I asked you not to say my name. I'm in disguise as you can plainly see." I gestured towards my clothing. "Call me Frank; that's the name that I'm traveling under."

"How quaint," Jack's sarcastic smile flickered across his face. "Now what was so important that you came all the way to luxurious Tortuga to find little old me, Frank if you please?"

"Will," I said bluntly.

"Ah," Jack smiled again in the way that seemed to mean he knew the meaning of life and understood the inter workings of the universe. "So dear William has found himself another girl then has he?"

"No!" I was both outraged and amused by this at the same time, and couldn't decide how to react. I decided not to press the matter, simply because this was Captain Jack Sparrow and you could hardly hold him accountable for himself. "Listen, Will has been acting strange lately and I think it's your fault, so you're coming to Port Royal with me to fix it."

"As tempting as that is, you know, getting my neck stretched by a noose at Norrington's bidding, and I really would like to help you but it seems I have prior engagements." Jack stood up, "This has been a nice little walk down memory lane: positively nostalgic. Now if you'll excuse me."

Nat, who was standing behind him, put a hand on Jack's shoulder and pushed him down into his chair.

Jack looked up at Nat confusedly for a moment, and then something flickered behind his eyes, "Do I know you?"

"Who me, never seen ye before in me life mate." Nat dissolved into a thick accent that I didn't recognize.

Jack's eyes widened abruptly and he exclaimed, "Natasha!" He jumped up and embraced Nat. "You scurvy dog! Where in bloody hell have you been?" He let Nat go, and held him at arms length, examined him for a moment and then embraced him again.

"Sit down Jack," he said calmly, but Jack wasn't paying any attention so Nat pushed him into his chair. "Listen to Elizabeth, Jacky."

Jack looked at me somberly, and then back at Nat, he drank all of his rum and then looked back up at me. "What're we waiting for then?"


	3. The Captain's Boots

Disclaimer: Disney has the monopoly on Pirates of the Caribbean

Warning: Gay Sex, not too graphic though.

Rough Diamonds and Flighty Sparrows

Chapter Two

The Captain's Boots

The Black Pearl was far too large a lady for the three of them to man all by themselves, so they had to wait until Jack's crew had sobered up before they could set sail back to Port Royal. They decided to go back to the ship until the next day when the crew would return.

"Natasha luv, did you see where I set me rum down?" Jack stumbled around his quarters drunkenly. He bent over, scrutinized the floor, tripped, lurched forward, and fell at Nat's feet.

"Come on luv," Nat said, lifting Jack off the floor and depositing him on the sofa. "I do believe that you've had quite enough rum for one night. Go to sleep."

"How about a nightcap then?" Jack asked with his eyes closed, hands twinkling.

"Not for you mate. Go to sleep," Nat replied, pushing hi down. He turned and addressed Elizabeth, "You go ahead and take the bed in the other room, and I'll sleep on the floor out here."

Elizabeth sensed that there was more to Nat's offer to sleep on the floor, next to Jack no doubt, but she was glad of the bed and wasn't about to complain. Besides, it wasn't her business to make an issue of it.

Jack cocked his head to the side and opened one eye to look at Nat. "Is she finally gone then?"

"Yeah I think so," Nat said going over to the door. He put his ear to the wood and listened a moment. "Yes."

Jack smiled and stood up easily, not the least bit drunk. Well no, that was a lie; he was drunk, but not to the extent that he'd have problems functioning normally. "That woman is going to be the death of me." Jack said.

"I fear I am to suffer the same fate," Nat sighed.

"Oh, I don't think she's the one ye need worry about, luv." Jack tackled him to the ground.

Jack pressed his lips to Nat's briefly, causing chills to run up and down Nat's spine.

"Mmm," Nat murmured, "You taste like rum Jacky."

"Can't imagine what else ye'd have expected," Jack said coyly, cocking an eyebrow.

"Just missed it is all," Nat sighed. "It's been too long."

"Aye," Jack said, chuckling knowingly, and kissing him more passionately. Jack ran his tongue along the roof of Nat's mouth and then along the base of his gums. Nat giggled into Jack's mouth, and then gasped as Jack's hand slipped between his thighs. Jack began kissing his way down Nat's neck, stopping to lick his Adam's apple and unbutton his shirt.

Jack moved on to Nat's nipples, biting softly and arising little moans from Nat in response. Jack moved on, kissing his way down to Nat's navel and rimming it with his tongue. This was too much for Nat who began moaning loudly.

"Oh, Natasha," Jack chuckled. "Ye haven't changed a bit."

Jack paused to take off his own shirt, and then returned to Nat removing his pants. Nat was now completely naked, practically shivering with anticipation.

"And they say ye're a eunuch," Jack said playfully. He lifted Nat's slender frame easily and set him down on the sofa. Jack kissed Nat again quickly and then sat on the foot of the sofa to pull off his boots.

Nat sat up and began nibbling on Jack's ear, something Jack found extraordinarily distracting.

Jack attempted to remove his boots a moment longer and then turned to growl at Nat. "I'm having quite enough trouble getting these bloody boots off without ye distracting me Natasha!"

Nat took this opportunity to have a little fun. "Oh, is that what I was doing? Distracting you?"

"Yes," Jack grumbled, and continued his attempt at removing his boots.

Nat adopted a simpering smile and a condescending tone, "Oh, can't little Jacky Sparrow get his boots off?"

Jack growled and pushed Nat off of the sofa. He was about to make another attempt at his boots but was once more distracted when Nat got back up on the sofa and laid his head in Jack's lap.

Jack turned his head towards Nat, looked him in the eye, and told him very pointedly to, "Sod off."

"Fine!" Nat left the room and went out onto the deck.

Jack, who had gone back to his boots, didn't notice that Nat had actually left until he heard the door slam shut. "Damn it," Jack swore under his breath, and ran out onto the deck after Nat.

Jack couldn't seem to locate Nat in the dark; the deck appeared to be empty. But it wasn't likely that he was about to be trudging around Tortuga stark naked any time soon.

"Natasha!" Jack called. "Natasha, are you even out here?"

"This is ridiculous; where could he have gone? Damned whelp's naked, for Christ's sake." Jack began mumbling to himself, but was interrupted when someone tackled him to the ground and stole his boots.

Jack pulled his hat back up over his eyes and stared around, only to find himself alone once more. "Natasha, this isn't funny!" Jack yelled. "I'm going back inside now!"

Nat tapped on Jack's back, and he spun around.

Nat smiled seductively and ran his tongue very slowly across his upper lip. "Not so fast Captain."

"Natasha," Jack reprimanded. "Ye can't very well go about pilfering the captain's boots. I'll have to teach ye a lesson." Jack ran a hand down Nat's chest and pulled him close.

Nat pushed Jack away and shook his head. "No Jacky, I think I' the one who has a few things to teach you."


	4. To Fancy a Figurehead

Author's Note: Alright, I'm finished fixing this now. If I get a couple of people interested I'll put another couple of chapters up.

Disclaimer: Disney owns the rights to Pirates of the Caribbean, I do not. This should have been apparent to anyone who watched the movie, because I would definitely have Jacky and Will doing the nasty on the pearl.

Rough Diamonds and Flighty Sparrows

Chapter Two

To Fancy a Figurehead

Nat rose, moaned in his sleep, and felt blindly for Jack. Finding him missing Nat awoke abruptly and opened his eyes. Light flowed into Jack's cabin through the crack in the bottom of the door. Nat blinked a few times and stared around the room in search of Jack. He felt extraordinarily naked without Jack beside him. He looked down at himself and realized that he was in fact quite naked, and without Jack. Nat hated to wake up alone after a night of mind-blowing sex, but he took consolation in the fact that they were on a ship in the middle of a very large puddle and Jack couldn't just love him and leave him like some cheap Tortugan whore.

Nat rose from the couch and found his pants. As he pulled them on he wondered idly whether or not Elizabeth had awoken and stumbled upon him lying there. He almost hoped she had, though he wasn't quite sure why.

Nat squinted as he emerged into the harsh light, and stumbled over to the helm. Jack stood at the helm tapping his fingers on the wheel, whistling tunefully, and singing some ridiculous song about rotten eggs.

Nat stood a few feet away and squinted at Jack, "How can you be so happy this early in the morning?"

Jack smirked, "Ye underestimate your skills, Natasha me dear, and besides it's nearly noon."

Natasha blushed slightly and squinted up at the sun.

"Ye aught to let me kohl your eyes, luv. It really does help with the sun; ye'll be a better pirate if ye can see properly. Plus, you'll look better if you're not squinting all the time."

Nat raised an eyebrow, "Tempting luv, but I value my eyesight far too much to let you anywhere near me with a stick of kohl. I saw what you did to Ragetti."

Jack rolled his two intact and kohl lined eyes. "Rubbish, he was bound to lose that eye sooner or later."

"All the same, I think I'll take my chances with the sun, thank you."

Jack shrugged, "Suit yourself."

"Is Elizabeth awake?" Nat asked, getting closer to Jack and fondling his hair fondly.

"No," Jack answered with a smirk. "What did ye have in mind?"

"Alternate course," Nat replied hopefully.

"Hunh?" 

"I don't want to go back to Port Royal just yet. How about a little adventure instead? We can bring 'Lizabeth along." Nat said this in a soft manipulative voice as he played with Jack's bauble filled hair.

Jack twirled his hand in thought. "Not a bad idea, but I think we should kidnap dear William first."

Nat sighed, "Forget I mentioned it."

Jack's eyes brightened in recognition. "Oh, I see, my dear little diamond is jealous."

Nat narrowed his eyes at Jack.

"Oh, ye are!" Jack said gleefully, and then switched to a serious tone. "Ye needn't be, ye know, cause he's married."

Nat looked at him skeptically and raised an eyebrow, "I don't recall that ever stopping you before.'\

"To dear Elizabeth," he added in sagely.

Nat lowered his eyebrow but continued to look at Jack skeptically.

Jack sighed and wrapped his arms around Nat's waist, pulling him close. "Besides," he kissed his way down Nat's throat, "he doesn't get my eunuch jokes.'

Well, that solved it then.

Nat wrapped his arms around the back of Jack's neck and pulled the noticeably shorter man against his bare chest. Jack craned his neck to bite the lobe of Nat's ear. Nat closed his eyes and moaned softly as Jack's nimble hands pulled at the lacings of his pants.

Their games were brought to a very abrupt halt by the feminine clearing of a throat.

"Hate to interrupt," Elizabeth said, "but could you tell me when we'll be in Port Royal?"

"Bit busy at the moment, Elizabeth dear," Nat said in a forcedly composed tone, even though he was sporting an erection that should have been splitting the seams of his pants.

Jack just answered with a firm resounding, "No!"

Elizabeth marched back to the cabin in a huff.

Jack shrugged and resumed doing unspeakable acts to Nat's extremities.

"We should give her a little medicine," Jack mumbled against Nat's lips.

"It'd be nice to have her out of the way for a little while. She might object to you kidnapping her husband and allowing him to engage in piracy. Especially if he..." Nat's words were lost to a low moan.

"That's not a bad idea either," Jack broke off. "I don't think that William will willingly allow himself to be kidnapped."

Nat nodded knowingly, "Bit of a stick?"

"Aye," Jack agreed.

Elizabeth emerged onto the deck nearly two hours later, in a considerably better mood.

The deck was crowded with disgruntled looking crewmembers. Elizabeth assumed that they were all a little hung-over, with the obvious exception of Gibbs who was still quite drunk. She scanned the deck for Nat, hoping that she wouldn't stumble upon anything. She wasn't really worried about it with the deck this crowded. But then again, maybe she should be. She spotted Nat on the bow of the ship talking animatedly to the figurehead, a woman holding a sparrow out to the sky.

"So, what you're saying is that you feel no guilt about plundering Spanish gold ships because you figure that the gold wasn't theirs to begin with." Nat fell momentarily silent, and then resumed speaking seriously. "But don't you think that attacking the Spanish gold ships will only lead the Spanish Monarchs to squeeze the Aztec's harder for more gold." He paused again, "Well, yes, but it's not that noble if you're only causing more suffering. Unless you're actually giving the gold back to the people that it was taken from in the first place you're no better than Cortez."

Elizabeth cleared her throat very politely.

Nat turned to her and smiled. "Oh, hello Elizabeth."

"Do you always talk to strange wooden women?" Elizabeth asked.

Nat smirked. "No, I usually just stick to groping them, but Taeche here is a real lady she's not about to let me get fresh."

"I see," Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to one side.

Nat shrugged and removed a flask from the inside pocket of his leather vest and brought it briefly to his mouth. Nat licked his lips and proffered the flask to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth took it, perhaps a little too hastily for a lady, and took a drink. "I thought you didn't drink anything but rum," Elizabeth said and handed the flask back to him. "What is that? It's a bit strong." She swayed slightly back and forth. "I feel kind of..."

But exactly what Elizabeth kind of felt no one would ever know because she fell to the deck unconscious.

Nat smirked.

Jack climbed up onto the deck from where he'd been hiding behind Taeche. "That worked rather well," he said as he carefully inspected Elizabeth's sleeping form. "Too well, I think." Jack lifted Elizabeth's arm and dropped it back to the deck, she didn't so much as twitch. "I might've added in a bit too much of the sedative. She won't wake till tomorrow night."

Nat smirked. "Does that mean we get the bed tonight then?"

Jack waggled his eyebrows.


End file.
